infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Thecus N4100PRO Firmware
Overview This page should list information on different firmware releases, betas etc. The firmware numbers normally consists of 3 numbers - higher numbers mean newer firmware. Sometimes there are firmware revisions with 4 numbers, e.g. 1.00.04.9. These are BETA firmware revisions and they are older than the corresponding official release. In other words: 1.00.04.9 < 1.00.04.10 < 1.00.04 < 1.00.05 (where '<' means 'older than') Thecus Official Firmware Links * Thecus official download center * Thecus, direct to latest firmware download: Jump directly to download section for latest firmware * Thecus, direct to beta firmware * Thecus, direct to filelist: List of all downloadable files Current Official Release Firmware 3.04.03 * Release Date: 2010-09-10 * Firmware Binary: N4100PRO_FW_3.04.03.bin * Firmware Upgrade Document: Thecus_NAS_FWUPG.pdf * Firmware Release Notes: N4100PRO_FWRN_v30403.pdf * GPL Source: n5500_n7700series_n8800series_3.04.03_GPL.tar.bz2 New Features/Changes 1) Added "AutoModule" feature and added a new system share folder "_NAS_Module_Source_". 2) Added TFTP service support thus NAS could work as a TFTP server. Note: :1. TFTP service folder should be public and without any ACL rule. :2. Double byte file name (Chinese, Japanese, Korean, etc) may have problems in case the TFTP client doesn't support UTF8. Anyway we recommend using single byte characters as the file name. :3. TFTP service runs at port 69 by default. It is changeable from admin web interface. Please notify possible port conflicts, if any. :4. The biggest file size is 4GB while transferring thru TFTP. 3) While Link Aggregation enabled from WAN configuration page, the LAN configuration will be grayed out. 4) While creating folders in WebDisk, """, and "!" are not allowed in the folder name. 5) Share folder name will not allow "#". 6) Added passive port range support for FTP. 7) Added a new feature that anonymous FTP user can upload files but cannot modify or delete uploaded files. 8) Added a feature that IE FTP will pop up the authentication dialog box. 9) Added Portugal language support in admin web interface. Bug Fixes 1) Fixed the issue that WD My Book and My Passport caused USB driver panic thus RAID/Disk status incorrect. 2) Fixed the issue that Mac computer cannot login into NAS ACL folders by AD user account. 3) Fixed "fdisk fail" issue while doing firmware upgrade. 4) When users created albums and then the user accounts being deleted, there will be no way to delete the left albums. This firmware makes "admin" can modify and delete such albums via SMB. 5) Fixed the Publish Wizard button doesn't appear for Windows Vista and Windows 7. 6) Fixed the last status incorrect while there is special character in Nsync backup folder. 7) Fixed the slideshow occasionally didn't show the first photo. 8) Fixed the password issue while batch creating users accounts. 9) Corrected some translations for Simplified Chinese. 10) Fixed some UI display issues for Mac Safari. 11) Fixed could not mount NFS share while fill in a single IP address. Firmware 2.01.04 * Release Date: 2008-10-13 * Firmware Binary: N4100PRO_FW_2.01.04.bin (approx. 35.3 MB) * Firmware Upgrade Document: N4100PRO_FWUPG_20104.pdf * Firmware Release Notes: N4100PRO_Release_Note_v20104.pdf * GPL Source: (not yet available) * Changes (compared to original firmware): ** Added Wake-On-LAN support. ** Added Download Manager via http/FTP/BT. ** Added schedule power on/off support. ** Added iTunes server support. **Added photo server support. ** Added IP Cam support. ** Added USB UPS support. Category:English Documentation Category:Thecus Category:Thecus N4100PRO